As various threats to safety have developed and evolved, the importance of security has increased. An unfortunate side-effect of increased security has been, at least so far, increased inconvenience. The inconvenience manifests itself in various ways, including lost time, confusion, anxiety, increased stress, intimidation, and/or general lack of comfort. Security checks often occur at a security checkpoint. Such security checkpoints are now present at various private and government-owned buildings, travel facilities, and other places. One way of reducing the downside of increased security may be improving, enhancing and/or optimizing various environmental or atmospheric conditions and other aspects of security checkpoints. At present security checkpoints are often thrown together in a utilitarian manner utilizing only readily available materials and technologies, primarily focused only on technology and function and other factors are partially or wholly discounted and/or ignored.